Savin' Me
by KNDfreak
Summary: A mysterious figure kidnaps the RRBs and the RRCKs. Now, it's up to their counterparts to save the day, but are the girls able to do it without revealing their true feelings? A special Vday fic. Own nothing but the RRCKs, Blair, and Britney.
1. Chapter 1

**_Summary:A mysterious figure from outside of Townsville kidnaps the RRBs and the RRCKs, and now the PPGs and the PPNKs must save their counterparts. But can they do that without revealing how they truly feel about the boys? Original pairings, but includes my own; The RowdyRock Boys._**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but Blair, Britney, and the RowdyRock Boyz (Blaze, Ben, Bicker, and Brendon). Everything else belongs to their rightful owner.**

* * *

><p>The city of Townsville was a bright, beautiful, and busy place. Everyone was trying to get to work early, saying a few words to each other, and kept it moving. Yes, everything in Townsville was alright, but now, lets check up on our favorite super heroines; the PowerPuff Girls.<p>

"Ugh! Stupid monster." Buttercup mumbled to herself as the person she was playing with on a video game died, and the words 'GAME OVER!' appeared on the screen.

Meanwhiler, her oldest sister was sitting on their bed, reading a book.

_Elizabeth looked up at John, eyes shining in worry._

_"But what about you?" She asked softly, her voice so low that not even an animal with keen sense of hearing could pick it up. John held her in his arms, bringing a hand to the side of her cheek, and looked deeply into her eyes._

_"Don't worry about me, I'll find some way to escape, but for you, my love, you have to go." He said, kissing Elizabeth on her forehead. This action had made the blonde petite girl blush, but held tightly to her love._

_"Oh, I'll never forget you." She said, shoving her face into his dirtified white shirt. John held her closer, hands running down the soft yellow gold locks that made the girl of his dreams even more special._

_"I love you Elizabeth."_

_"I love you too John."_

"Oh, what is this crap?" Blossom looked up to see Buttercup leaning over her shoulder, face twisted in disgust. "Oh I love Elizabeth! I love you too John!' Ew!" She mocked, shuddering. Blossom glared at her.

"Hey, this is a very sweet love story." She defended, making Buttercup laugh.

"Yeah, and now why exactly are you reading it?" The black haired Puff asked, looking at her leader. "Got someone on your mind?" Blossom blushed and look down.

"N-no, it was just interesting that's all!" The redhead leader said, blushing even worse when Buttercup laughed again.

"You do! You like someone! Who is it?" Blossom glared at Buttercup.

"I'm not telling you."

"Ah, so you _do _like someone! I knew it! Is it Dexter? Cause I swear, I think I saw hearts in his eyes every time you two say each other."

"EW! No, and besides, Dexter is with someone else. I can't exactly remember her name though." Blossom said, thinking it over.

"Well, who is it?"

"Who is what?" The two looked to see their two youngest sisters, Bubbles and Bunny, floating in the doorway, looking confused.

"Blossom likes someone!" Buttercup yelled, and Blossom quickly turned around to her and said with a sharp edge.

"No, I do _not. _This discussion about who I like is over." She said, closing the book she was reading, and stomping out of the room, while Buttercup was still laughing.

"Oh man, did you see the look on her face? I wonder who's the unfortunate guy." She said, still laughing.

"So, Buttercup, who do you like?"

"Eh, huh?" That made Buttercup shut up. Bunny looked at her older sister with a raise eyebrow, blinking her purple eyes in confusion.

"You heard me. Who. Do. You. Like?"

"I-I like no one!" Buttercup shouted, blushing.

"Liar, it's written all over your face. Please tell me that it's not Mitch, is it?" Bunny asked, turning green a little as Bubbles giggled.

"No! Mitch is with Robin!" Buttercup said.

"But you like someone, who is it?" Bubbles asked, joining in the fun of teasing her toughest sister.

"I keep telling you, NO ONE!" Buttercup shouted, blushing very red. The two youngest giggled at Buttercup's expense, making the black haired Puff grumble before flying away from them. The two sighed.

"Payback hurts so much." Bunny sighed, the purple Puff shaking her head.

"So, Bun, who do you like?" Bubbles asked, looking at the youngest. Bunny blushed lightly before looking at the blonde.

"Promise not to tell?" Bubbles nodded.

"Blair."

"Blair? You mean your counterpart from the RowdyRuff Boys? The same guys that we always fight with?" Bubbles asked. The questions made Bunny's head spin, causing her shake it before looking at Bubbles.

"The very same. Please don't tell our sisters, you know how they'll react knowing that I actually _like _the RowdyRuff..."

"Don't worry, I'm not going to tell because I'm on the same boat with you. I like Boomer just a little too much for Blossom's and Buttercup's tasting..." Bubbles giggled, blushing just a little at the thought of her counterpart. Bunny smiled.

"So this a secret between the two of us right?"

"Right."

"Man, I'm so glad we don't have to fight the RowdyRuffs today; I don't think I can live it down knowing I'm beating my secret crush up." Bunny said as they walked into the room and began to color in their coloring books.

"Same. I hate fighting Boomer, and sometimes, I think he lets me win purposely cause I think he secretly feels the same way." Bubbles said. Bunny sighed.

"I wish _my _counterpart is the same. Whenever _we _fight, Blair never lets me win, and when we're in school together, he just don't seem to care much about me." She said, tears coming into her eyes.

"Oh, Bunny, don't worry! I'm sure Blair cares much about you just as much as you do with him! You just gotta show how much you care."

"But how?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure something will come up."

Little did Bubbles know, that something was in the form of a man.


	2. Chapter 2

_With the RowdyRuff Boys..._

It was a busy day for them; and by that, I mean, making sure to get on Mojo's every lasting nerve.

The monkey who brought the devil spawns to life watched as his home was literally _trashed _by said devil spawns, each laughing at the damages that they caused.

"Boys! What is wrong with you? Why must you destory something near and dear to me?" He yelled/asked, making the RowdyRuffs pause in mid thought.

"We don't know..." Blair said, shrugging his shoulder.

"We're just bored." Boomer said, nodding his head in agreement.

"Yeah, so unless you got a better idea monkeyface, I suggest you say it now." Brick said with a sneer on his face before continuing to throw his brothers around, making large crater-like holes in the walls. Mojo was fumming before he brought up a bright idea.

"Why don't you go mess with the PowerPuffs?" He asked politely as he could. Brick thought about it, before shaking it off.

"Nah, too lazy to be bothered with."

"Le gasp! This is coming Brick? Who does nothing in his spare time, but mess around with the girl in the red bow?" Butch said, faking shock. Brick glared.

"You have no room to talk, Butchy, unless you can explain to me why every time I see you, you're spourting a new bruise in the same place by no other than Butterbutt?" Butch blushed and glared.

"Hey, you can't call her that! Only I can call her that." Butch pouted, making Brick facepalm. Boomer shook his head as he looked at the youngest.

"What do you feel like doing today?" He asked, and Blair shrugged.

"I don't know, what do you feel like doing today?"

"I don't know, that's why I asked you. What do you feel like doing today?"

"I just said I don't know. Come on, Boomer, think of something." Blair nearly whined, looking at the blond boy, who rolled his eyes.

"Wanna go to the candy shop and steal shit?"

"Okay." With that, the two boys were off, breaking through the ceiling. Brick and Butch glared at the retreating backs.

"Wait for us!" They both yelled, and followed them to the candy shop, also breaking through the ceiling. Mojo sighed.

"Boys. Why did I create them again?"

Meanwhile, the RowdyRuff boys were holding everyone hostage as they began raiding the store.

"Nobody move, and no one _dare _call the PowerPoofs!" Brick yelled as his brothers began taking everything they can get their hands on. Boomer flew up to the cashier and punched him in the face.

"Open it!" He yelled, pointing at register. The cashier, who was shaking in fear, stumbly began to open the machine until it popped open, revealing the cash. The blond smirked before punching the chasier again, knocking him out. "Thank you!" He yelled at the not moving body. Soon, the four boys left the shop in a mess and came to the park as they unloaded their candy stash and money. They laughed.

"Man, that was too easy without the Poofs fighting us!" Butch said, smiling as he wiped away the tear in his eye.

"As it should be." Brick said with a smirk on his face. Blair began to open up one of his stolen teasures and took a bite out of the chocolate bar.

"So, now what?" He asked, looking at the redhead wearing a cap on backwards. Brick folded his arms and thought about it. When nothing came up, he let out a fustrated cry.

"ARGH! This town is so _boring _today!" Brick shouted, glaring at nothing. The three brothers looked at each other before looking at Brick.

"Maybe we should walk around a bit." Boomer suggested. The others looked at each other and shrugged. What was the harm in that? With that, the boys grabbed their loot and began to take off to the skies, unknowing that mysterious person had been watching them and followed them. At some point, Boomer looked back.

"Hey guys? Do you get the feeling that somebody is watching us?" He asked, looking at his brothers. Brick checked the area.

"I can feel it, but I can't see it." He said. Butch growled.

"Whoever you are, show yourself, now!" He yelled, earning himself stares, but the black haired boy didn't care. Suddenly there was shadow in the alley.

"Hey, look out-" Was all Blair was able to say before he, and the rest were knocked out.

"God...damn it..." Brick said before fainting. The man looked at the RowdyRuffs laying on the ground and smirked.

"The Key..."

_Somewhere in Citiville..._

Brendon sigh as he watched his brothers skate up and down on the halfpipe in the park.

"It's such a nice and sunny, and _boring _day." He stated, looking at the scene in front of him with dull eyes. Blaze who had been on his skateboard stopped full circle and looked at his brother.

"Then do something about it dipshit, don't complain to us." He said before he went about skating again.

"That's the problem! There's _nothing _to do!" Brendon shouted, arms in the air. That's when Ben on his roller skates showed up.

"Ride your damn scooter, dumbass." He said. Brendon glared at him and was about to say something when Bicker appeared, on his bicycle.

"I think you're missing the point here, Ben. What Brendon is trying to say is that Citiville is now becoming dullville, for one reason or another." Bicker said just as Blaze came up and sighed.

"Yeah, I notice that too." He said, getting off his skateboard.

"Why don't we just fuck with the girls?" Ben asked, blinking his swampy green eyes in confusion. Blaze shook his head.

"Don't feel like it."

"Aww, what's the matter Blaze? Girlfriend _still _not putting out?" Bicker snickered when Blaze punched him in the arm.

"Shut the fuck up! Beserk _isn't _my girlfriend!"

"Nor she ever will be." Ben coughed silently, just as Blaze turned his red eyes on him.

"Fuck you, Benny, I don't even like that bitch enough for her to call herself my girlfriend!" He shouted.

"But you wish she was..." Brendon said in a sing-song voice, and then bust out laughing when Blaze turned red.

"No the fuck I don't. That redhead wench probably got rabies and shit, hell to the fucking no!" The leader said, ignoring the fact that all the blood in his body was rushing to his face. Brendon, Ben, and Bicker snickered.

"Blaze's in love with Beserk,"

"But Beserk is not in love with him,"

"Poor little Blaze,"

"Stuck on the one girl who'll gladly see him,"

"Burn in hell."

"BAHAHAH!" The three laughed, not noticing the way Blaze was twitching and glaring at them. If they did, they weren't paying any attention it, as the three kept laughing and laughing.

"Yo Blaze, when is you gonna ask Beserky out yet?"

"Probably never; as the girl will never like him in a million years."

"Oh yeah, that's right. Didn't Beserk said she likes Brick anyway? What does he have that Blaze don't?"

"I think her exact words were 'Brick is TEN times hotter than Blaze'." Bicker laughed as Ben was rolling on the floor, laughing his ass off. Brendon, who'd stopped laughing a long time ago, looked at Blaze who was walking away, head hang low. "Ay, yo, Blaze! Don't get all emo-y on us! We were just joking!" Bicker shouted out, but Blaze kept on walking. Brendon glared at the two.

"Is it anymore possible for you two to act like jerks? You know how Blaze feels about Beserk, why did you do that?" The blond asked. Ben scoffed, and rolled his eyes.

"It's _Blaze, _he'll bounce back."

Meanwhile, Blaze continued to walk, mumbling to himself.

"Stupid assholes of a brother. God, and it's not like THEY don't like their counterparts either, cause they do! Fucking hypocrites!" Blaze shouted, picking up a small pebble and threw it so far, that it accidentally hit a kid and knocked him out.

Blaze continued to mumble to himself, hands in pocket, until he got the strangest feelings of being stared at.

"I swear to everything, Ben, Brendon, and Bicker, if that's you guys, I'm coming over there and kicking your sorry ass all the way to Pluto!" He threatened and when got nothing in return, Blaze turned around to see a tall man standing too close to him. "Hey, wha-" Was all he got before fainting onto the ground. The man smirked just as he picked up the leader and began walking into the alley.

Meanwhile, the three brothers were home, and as daylight burns, they began to worry.

"I seriously think you two had pissed him off for the final time." Brendon said, taking his eyes from the door. "He's not coming back..."

"Why the fuck do you care? Blaze's always been mean to you." Ben snorted, glaring at the television before him.

"He's my brother! And you should worry about him to!" Brendon shouted, glaring at the black haired teen. Ben, again, snorted.

"He's also the leader of the group, henceforth, is able to take care of himself." Ben said dismissively. Bicker looked at the door and frowned.

"Something's not right, Blaze _always _comes back to us. Even when we piss him off, Blaze knows we can't live without him." He said.

"Maybe you two can't, but I can." Ben stated, still looking at the TV. Brendon walked over to the black haired and punched him in the face.

"Stop acting so tough! You're not fooling anyone, but yourself! What if something terrible has happened to Blaze! Then what? We're sitting ducks for the girls to come and kill the remains! I'm so sick of your attitude towards Blaze!"

"Well, if you love him so much why don't you go marry him?" Ben shouted back, punching Brendon. Soon the two got into a brawl, and Bicker watched the two roll around, destroying things while still beating the crap out of each other. Suddenly, the doorbell ring and Bicker rushed over towards the door and open it.

"Hel-AAHFMHGHM!" The two that were fighting stopped at the sudden scream and muffling sounds of Bicker, got up from each other, and ran to the door, only to fall flat on their faces.

"What...what the hell?" Ben whispered, voice strained.

"Ben? What's going on?" Brendon asked, suddenly afraid. For once in his life, Ben was too.

"I...don't know...I can't...move." Suddenly there was laughter, and before Ben or Brendon could questioned it, their visions went blank.


	3. Chapter 3

Brendon groaned as he started coming to, his vision being blurry before they became crystal clear. Once his vision was back, he saw his brothers, Ben, Bicker, and Blaze.

"Blaze! You're alright!" Brendon said, happy and relieved to know that the older brother was alive and well. Blaze scoffed.

"Yeah, yeah, Blondie, I'm fine and dandy, but we have bigger things to fry. Like, who the hell kidnapped us and where the hell are they taking us?" The redhead leader said, narrowing his eyes in disain at the driver. The four boys were in a back of a metal truck, where they couldn't see anything other than themselves, not even the driver.

Ben snorted.

"They probably kidnapped us for money." He said, glaring at the wall that stood between them and the driver.

"I doubt it, I mean, why would they break into our home if that's all they're after? For that matter, how did they know we were living in an apartment, not just one, but a raggy, broken down trailer trash apartment?" Bicker asked, making his brothers look at him. "What?"

"For someone who's such a clown in the group," Blaze started, raising a single eyebrow. "You sure are smart. Wait, did you say that they know we were living in an apartment?" Bicker glared at him.

"You forget sometimes that my counterpart is Britney, and she's not a blonde, unlike Brat and Brendon."

"Hey!"

"But anyways, yes, I did. So?" Bicker asked, looking at Blaze in confusion.

"That means that they must have been spying on us long enough to know where our adress is!" Blaze said.

"And if they knew where we live, than that must mean that somewhere in our life, they had been watching over us for about...I say, three years." Bicker answered, eyes wide. Ben groaned.

"All this talk about math is making my brain melt!" Ben whined. Brendon raise an eyebrow at him.

"You have a brain?" Ben glared as crawled over his two brothers to smack Brendon upside his head. "Ow!"

Suddenly, the truck stopped, making the RowdyRock boys pause in their actions. Blaze signal everyone to be quiet and tried to listen in to the driver's footsteps.

"I can't hear anything..." Blaze said, making the others gasp.

"WHAT?" Brendon yelled, causing the boys to 'shhh!' him and glared. He laughed nervously. "Whoops." That's when the door open, revealing a bright white light. Before any of the boys could do anything, something prick them on the side of their neck.

"Not...again..." Ben whined as he fell on the ground.

"Damn...it..." Blaze said, as he too fell on the ground. His eyes were bearly open to see a shadow of a man, and nothing else. Blaze could also hear the guy mumble 'Excellent' before blanking out completely, dead to the world.

When Blaze woke up again, he was surprise to find himself in chains, as well as his brothers and...the RowdyRuff boys?

"What the hell is going on?" He asked, looking around to see that he was in some sort of lab.

"Glad you joined us in the real world, wannabe." Brick spat out, glaring at Blaze. Blaze turned to look at Brick and glared.

"Rowdy-Ripoff...what a nasty surprise to be waking up to." Blaze said venomusly, his red eyes heating up slightly. Brick scoffed.

"Could say the same to you posers, but unfortunately, this isn't the time or place to be arguing." He said, looking around. Blaze silently agreed with Brick for once as his brothers started to wake up.

"What the fuck? Why the hell am I in chains?" Ben asked, glaring at his boy counterpart. "Did you do this?" Butch sneered.

"Dumbass, if I had done that to you, why the hell would I do this to myself?" He asked, emerald green eyes flashing. Ben snorted and smirked at him.

"I don't know, maybe you're just that dumb, huh?"

"Bastard! Come over here and say that shit to my face!"

"See what I mean about being dumb? How can I when I'm in chains, dumbass!"

"Ooh, you fucker! Just wait until we get out of here, I'm kicking your sorry ass all the way to Pluto!"

"He's already on Pluto when I kick his ass." Blaze said, looking at Butch with dull eyes. Butch huffed silently.

"Fine then, I'm kicking his ass into the Sun."

"That planet's already taken, for when Ben decided to wake me up by throwing water over on me and my bed." Bicker growled, glaring at Ben.

"Jupiter?"

"That'll work."

"Would you guys kindly shut the fuck up and at least _try _to gather some sense that we are in some serious trouble here?" Blaze asked, glaring at Butch and Ben. The two growled at each other before finally shutting the fuck up.

"So, any idea where we are?" When Boomer was about to open his mouth, Brick glared at him. "_Besides _the fact that we are in a labatory?" Boomer quickly closed his mouth. When no one said anything, Brick groaned. "Well, that's just great," He spat out, glaring at nothing. "Nobody has a fucking clue at the very least?"

Again, no one said anything.

If he could, Brick would be facepalming right now.

Suddenly the door open and the eight boys looked up to see a man hiding in the shadows. The mysterious figured chuckled.

"Well, well. It's so nice to see you boys, again."


	4. Chapter 4

_Meanwhile, with the PowerPuff Girls..._

The four girls were walking down the streets, talking to each other quietly. Well, Bubbles and Bunny were, whilst Blossom and Buttercup were agruing.

"I'm telling ya there's no _way _that stupid star would reached down here on Earth!" Blossom snorted, looking at her sister.

"Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but at some point, a shooting star will fall across the Earth." The redhead said as the four walked into the Candyshop.

"Oh girls, I'm so glad you're here!" A customer said, running up to them with worry, crystal blue eyes. "The mayor was trying to contact you, but you didn't answer the phone!"

"What seems to be the problem ma'm?" Blossom asked, confused.

"It was the RowdyRuff Boys! They came in here and stoled a few peices of candy and the money in the cash register! You have to help!" At the mention of boys, Buttercup growled.

"Don't worry, we're on it!" And with that, the girls flew off in search for their boy counterparts. Meanwhile, the customer smirked as she walked to the back of the store.

"This is too easy, why don't we just kill them already?" She asked, looking at her partner in crime.

"Because the Professor wants to keep the girls on the toes while he sucks the life out of the RowdyRuffs and the RowdyRocks! Must you ask stupid questions?"

"But why? I mean, it's not like they care about their counterparts!" She whined, and the mysterious figure came out of the shadows, revealing a female monkey with an evil smirk on her face.

"That's where you're wrong, dearest cousin. The counterparts do care for each other, so dearly, but with this event, about time the girls notice it, it's far too late! Once the boys are out of the way, the Professor will surely go after the girls, and once the girls are dead, we will take over the world! MWHAHAHAHA!" The monkey laughed evilly, making the brown haired female scoffed.

"First, I'm not your cousin. Second of all, you talk too much." The monkey sighed and shooked her head.

"Come, Destiny, we must hurry with the next part of our plan." She said, scrambling back into the shadows. The girl, Destiny, sighed and rolled her eyes, and began to follow her evil partner.

Meanwhile, the girls search and search, but came up short. They even checked Mojo's house, but they weren't there either.

"Man, where could those four be?" Blossom asked, looking around. Buttercup scoffed.

"Maybe they got scared and left town." She answered, ignoring the lingering fear and worry about not finding Butch.

"But why would they do that?" Bubbles asked, clearly not hiding her confusion and worry for the RowdyRuff Boys.

"They must be here in the city, somewhere..." Blossom said, still checking in every avaible place she could find. Bunny was also getting worried about not finding Blair.

"I hope so..."

With that, girls began checking again, and still, nothing to be picked up on. When the sun was going down, the girls stopped searching, sighing in defeat.

"I don't get it; it's not like the RowdyRuffs to up and disappear for good. When we last saw them, as much as I hate to admit it, they were kicking our ass." Buttercup, sitting down on a bench. The three sighed.

"Yeah, I won't deny the fact that I'm a little worried for them, but hey, they're the RowdyRuff Boys, right? They can take care of themselves..." Blossom said with a small smile on her face, in hopes to cheer up her sisters.

"You guys, look! I found something!" Bubbles called out, making the two older sisters groan.

"Bubbles, I swear, if it's not something important..."

"Come look!" With that, the girls rushed over to see a pile of candy and chocolate, as well as the small amount of cash at the bottom. They gasped.

"That must be the stuff the RowdyRuff had stoled!" Bunny said.

"But where are they?" Buttercup shouted. As if answering her question, a peice of paper fell on her face. She growled, and was about to rip it to shreds when Blossom stopped her and looked at it.

"You guys, it's a note!" She said, and three looked at it in curiousity.

_Help...Me..._

The four sisters looked at each other, fear creeping into each girls' minds.

Was this a message from the RowdyRuff Boys?

_With the boys..._

"Who the hell are you?" Both Brick and Blaze said, narrowing their red eyes at the man in white. The man laughed.

"You may not know me, but _I _know _you._" He laughed, grinning evilly with an evil gleam in his eye.

"Hey dumbshit, you didn't answer my question!" Brick yelled, struggling to get through the chains. "And why the hell can't I break through?" The man just laughed.

"You don't have to know who I am," He said, lips stretching into a wide smile. "The most important thing is for...my special guest to know who I am. In the meantime, I plan on draining your powers away, while I wait."

"WHAT?" The eight boys yelled, eyes wide.

"You can't do that!" Brendon yelled, vainly struggling against the chains. The man just laughed again, which annoyed the RowdyRuffs and Rocks to no end.

"I can, and just you wait. Boys, start up the machine." The Professor said. The guards who were standing by nodded, and went into another room. The Professor grinned sharply. "Oh, and to answer your question Brick, it's because I temperally removed all your superstrength powers. You eight are now helpless in chains while I steal everything away from you..." He laughed and then went into the other room, door shutting behind him.

The boys looked at each other, most angry and some scared.

What the heck is going on?


	5. Chapter 5

_Back With The Girls..._

It was midnight and the girls were in their PJs, but they weren't sleeping yet.

"I don't get it; who would take the boys?" Blossom asked herself, but her sisters answered her anyway.

"Maybe it's all trick." Buttercup said, looking at the redhead.

"And why would they play such a cruel trick like that, BC?" Bunny asked, looking at her second older sister.

"Please, it's the RowdyRuff Boys we're talking about. Why wouldn't they? Besides, maybe it's better this way."

"Buttercup!" Bubbles and Bunny yelled, glaring at the black haired Puff.

"What? You know it's true. I don't see why you two like them, after all they've done to us?" Buttercup said, folding her arms, looking at the two youngest with suspiciouion. Said youngest continue to glare at her, though, not without a faint blush on their face.

"You guys, it's getting pretty late. We should be asleep by now, and we'll continue this mystery tomorrow." Blossom said, yawning slightly. The others agreed and with that, the four powerpuffs went to bed.

* * *

><p><em>With the Boys...<em>

The eight continued struggled against the chains, but it was no use. Without their powers, the boys were helpless and trapped.

"This is pointless, we're not going anywhere." Butch said, glaring at the chains above his hands.

"Don't you think we know that? But we gotta keep trying." Blaze said, as he contiue to pull on the chains with all his might.

"Keep doing that, and sooner or later, you're gonna end up pulling a muscle." Brick said, making Blaze glare at him. He was about to responed to that comment when the doors open up the again, and the Professor smirked at his unwilling captors.

"Now, now. Who should be first to get their powers drain, hmm?" He asked, looking at the all the boys before landing on Boomer. The blue RowdyRuff eyes went wide, as the Professor's smirk widen. "Ah, yes. Little Boomer should go." He said, walking towards the blond.

Boomer scrambled backwards, shaking slightly, as he stared at the man with slight fear in his eyes.

"Hey, leave my brother alone!" Brick yelled, glaring at him.

"Yeah! Nobody messes with him, but us!" Butch yelled. The Professor ignored them, and unlocked Boomer's caged hands, but as soon as he was free, two men grabbed by the arms. Boomer screamed and started to kick wildly.

"Lemme go! Lemme go!" He shouted, still trying to hold his ground as the man took him away. Brick and Butch growled.

"If you hurt him, you'll pay dearly with your life." Brick threatened. Blair just gave him a death glair, promising the worst if Boomer was hurt. The Professor just laughed.

"What's the point of a threat if it doesn't work?" He asked, smirking and raising an eyebrow. The boys didn't answer that just as the Professor walked away, door closing. Minutes pass by and suddenly, there was a shrill screaming, chilling the boys the core.

"BOOMER!" Brick, Butch, and Blair yelled, worried. The RowdyRocks looked at each other, half worried, and half scared.

The screams continued, and Brendon was pretty sure he was going to break down any minute. At the sounds of his brothers' screaming, Brick tried desperately loosen the chains around his wrists, but it wasn't. On the outside, Brick was angry and determind, but on the inside, he was panicing.

What if he loses his brothers to this?

"AHHHH!"

Brick closed his eyes, feeling the tears as Boomer's screams grew louder and louder, almost higher than Bubbles' supersonic screams. Blaze watched Brick closely as the blond's screams were nearly defening, noting his tense position, and realized he was fighting to protect his brother.

Butch continue to struggle against the chains too, but more roughfully than Brick was. The green Ruff was determind to save his brother, rather his loses his arm while twisting and turning or not.

Blair wasn't doing anything, but he looked haunted. It was obivious he wanted to save Boomer, but knew it was useless. These chains on their arms are yeilding to the strength they have left, and the purple Ruff looked so utterly hoplessly and worried.

Blaze looked over at his own brothers, and realize they were scared too, especially Brendon, and there was nothing he could do to smoothen their fears.

They continued to listen to Boomer's screams of terror until the early morning.


End file.
